


As long as the thought

by Estirose



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Volkanon begins to see Blossom in a new light.





	As long as the thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysavvryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/gifts).



> I've made several slight alterations to RF4 canon. Also, I think Volkanon and Blossom would make a cute couple.

"Good morning, Mr. Volkanon," Miss Blossom said, and it was hard to miss - at least to him - that there was a twinkle in her eye. She had something in mind, he knew from long experience, given that they were similar in age and both enjoyed chatting over a nice cup of relax tea, at least when both of them had time. That was not as often as it used to be, and Volkanon was glad that she had shown up, just so the two of them could chat and he could relax for a few minutes while Clorica and Vishnal were busy.

"Good morning, Miss Blossom." He gave her a warm smile. Probably Doug had taken over the shop for a while so that she could take a walk over to the palace, and knowing that she couldn't walk as fast meant that it probably took her a little time. "How are you today?"

"I'm achy as usual, but Dr. Jones says that I'm not in worse health, to be sure. May I sit down for a few?" Her voice was gentle as always, but he could tell from the slight quiver that she was actually in quite a bit of pain. It just wasn't her way to complain about it - at least not too much. To him, she'd always been quiet and discreet. 

"Of course!" He hurried around his desk to pull out a chair for her. It wasn't quite as nice as his own, though Miss Blossom had told him during past conversations that it was comfortable for her. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She gave him a wider smile, sitting down. He poured both of them a cup, setting Blossom's down in front of her. He sipped at his, relishing the flavor. 

"So, what can I help you with today?" Technically, Miss Blossom was not part of his formal responsibilities, but she was a member of the community, and that was what mattered. Besides, of all the residents she would understand the world that he had grown up in, even if it seemed archaic to the younger residents and new to the longer-lived ones.

"I don't know if Princess Frey has confided to you that she's in love." She leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that even if either Vishnal or Clorica had been in the wing, they still wouldn't have been able to hear her. He just hoped that Miss Frey wasn't going to walk in like she tended to do. "And it might be one of the two that she's attracted to. I thought at first that it might be Vishnal, but..." She shook her head. "I'm starting to wonder. "

It would make sense. She liked talking to them, and he thought perhaps Vishnal was a little attracted to her. Clorica might be, too, but it was hard to tell. It wouldn't be the first time that one of Lady Ventuswill's junior butlers ended up marrying into local royalty, not that either of them had heard of that. "Ah."

"I remember what it's like to be in love." She looked at the wall, but he knew that she was remembering things from a time far past, back when they were both young. "I'm sure you do, too."

"Of course!" He wondered suddenly what it would have been like to court Miss Blossom. After all, she had her life and he had his duties. With being the sole junior butler at the time, he'd had no time to even think about love. But he had at least more than once wished he'd caught the eye of some young lady.

For all he knew, Miss Blossom had wanted to be with him at the time, but he wouldn't have had time to pay attention even if he'd loved spending time with her for many years and would have enjoyed being married to her. And now? He did have Vishnal and Clorica to help out with the castle and the town. He could at least think about an actual romance, though he would consult Lady Ventuswill first. She took priority over everything, always had. And then he'd take it slowly, cautiously, because even if he was passionate, she would expect him to do it the way they had grown up knowing.

This definitely wasn't the time, however. Miss Blossom wasn't here to discuss her love life, though he secretly wished she would, without any prompting from him.

"Would you object? Some of the customs these young people have nowadays sometimes make me uncomfortable and I don't want to pry. Princess Frey is very... expressive. She told me she loved me, once! I expect she meant in a platonic way." A slight chuckle escaped from her lips.

"People do enjoy talking to you, Miss Blossom. Miss Frey speaks highly of you." That had to be an understatement. Miss Frey had told him that Sincerity General Store was usually her first stop in the morning after she'd cared for her crops, just to talk to Miss Blossom.

Miss Blossom smiled at him, and he could not help but gaze at the flower ties that kept her hair hanging to the side instead of falling her face. She had always been a tidy person. "I know she likes talking to me, but I hope that she'll go have a serious talk with whoever she loves."

"I'm sure that if she does, and that she would discuss it with me or Lady Ventuswill." Miss Frey was responsible, and he was sure that if she did one lone of the two, she would think about her position as well as theirs. Even if she was not royal, she would act as if she was. He took another sip of his tea. "And yourself? Have you ever thought of love at our age?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, my! I confess that I haven't. I doubt that anyody would be interested in me now."

That, he thought, might be an obstacle. And he hadn't realized theat he could be interested in her, after all this time, because of his duties. But if Lady Ventuswill agreed, maybe he'd ask when he found the proper time to do just that. He was quite sure she would, but better to be a little bit cautious.

"Miss Blossom, I believe love might be out there for you, if you look." He gave her what he hoped was his most reassuring smile. He decided that maybe he was trying to play calm all too well; but the only other possibility was to accidentally confess.

"Mister Volkanon, I believe that you are trying to flatter me." She gave a small laugh, but at least the idea was planted in her head.

"I do it out of respect for you, Miss Blossom." He would definitely have to ask Lady Ventuswill first, but it was a possibility. It was something.

She laughed again, but maybe it was a bit more meaningful, as if she realized that he was serious.

Maybe Miss Frey wouldn't be the only person in love at the castle. Maybe he would have a wife someday, when he became too old to be a butler. He made a mental note, took a sip of his tea, and, finally, relaxed.


End file.
